


We’ll Recover

by CharaCatWarrior



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-06-15 20:46:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15421263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharaCatWarrior/pseuds/CharaCatWarrior
Summary: Anti gets seriously injured on a mission, and Dark is beating himself up about it. Enjoy my first angst, made to relieve pent-up emotions! ;)Possibly more coming soon, if I can figure out how to do that. Please not that this was not proof read at all.





	1. Chapter 1

We’ll Recover 

 

Chapter 1

Mistakes

 

 

 

Dark was not taking it very well.  
Earlier that day, he and the other egos were on an assassination mission, as they often were, when the unthinkable happened.

It started with a careless mistake from Dark, who was supposed to take out the guards so the others could take out the target. Dark had done his job well, he thought, because he had left a large trail of bodies around him. He figured there can’t be that many guards for one person, can there?  
He had no idea.

“Hey, Dark! Did you take out the guards?” A voice blared through his headset, a voice he recognized to be Anti, his husband and designated partner for this mission. “Yup, meet me up at the roof to take out the target.”  
As he and the Ipliers headed up the stairs of the abandoned building to meet the Septiceyes, they were greeted with a yelp. “I HEARD PEOPLE!!!” Exclaimed a voice they recognized to be Marvin, a first-timer at hitman missions. “It’s just us, ya goof!” Wilford yelled back. “Oh. Heh, I guess I’m paranoid... oops?” Replied Marin sheepishly. “I took care of the guards, so no one is going to ambush,” Dark stated matter-of-factly.

Boy, was he wrong.

Later, as Dark and Anti were sneaking up to the target, a gunshot rang out, as Dark narrowly dodged a bullet shot by a guard, who was running straight at them! Dark sprang into action, quickly taking down the enemy with a few good stabs. He knew the enemy wouldn’t be dead, but he was incapacitated pretty well. “Thought you took out all the guards!” Anti said with a smirk. “I thought I did, too!”  
So, they continued on. But, not two minutes later, Anti stopped what he was doing, and didn’t move. Then, all at the same time, a gunshot pierced the air, Anti teleported behind Dark, and a bullet hit Anti in the chest.  
“ANTI!” Dark exclaimed as he looked to his fallen lover. “No, no, no, how could I let this happen!?” He looks over to see the guard that he THOUGHT he had stopped before still lying on the ground, but holding the gun. Dark, of course, was furious. As the guard put his finger on the trigger and aimed towards Dark, Dark grabbed the gun, and threw it out of reach. “You... how FUCKING DARE YOU HURT HIM!!!” Dark was pissed. He usually tried to stay composed, but when you mess with Anti, shit hits the fan. And, that is exactly why Dark slowly rested his foot on the guard’s throat, and as the guard begged for his life, slowly crushed his windpipe and killed him, watching as blood gushed out of his victims mouth, and the light leaving the poor guard’s eyes.

Dark ran back over to Anti, who was lying there, unconscious... or worse.  
“Anti...”

-Later-

Dark had been sitting next to Anti for hours. Anti was lying in a hospital bed, still yet to wake up. Schneep and Dr. Iplier were doing everything they could, but Anti wasn’t likely to make it out alive. Dark couldn’t accept it. Anti had saved him, and he couldn’t do anything for Anti. If he hadn’t had been so careless... if he would’ve killed that guard earlier...  
“Hey, bud, how’s it going?” A voice snapped Dark out of his daydream. The voice belonged to his best friend, Wilford Warfstache, who had just walked into the hospital room unnoticed. “Anti still isn’t waking up, and he isn’t likely to,” Dark replied after not much thought. “Are you okay?” Wilford asked, seeming genuinely worried. “I’m fine. This is all my fault, so what right do I have to not be fine?”

 

-to be continued-


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More coming soon...  
> I love writing cliffhangers.

We’ll Recover

Chapter 2

Why

 

It’s over.

“Dark, hon, you have to stop crying. You haven’t eaten in 3 days, and even for a glitch-demon, that’s bad. I know you miss Anti, but there’s nothing we can do, bud. Scheep and Dr. I are doing all they can. Starving yourself to death won’t help anything.” Wilford had been trying to coax Dark out of his room for the past morning, but nothing was working. All he got in response was quiet sobbing from Dark, who still thought Anti’s situation was all his fault.

Dark can’t stop hearing the little voice inside his head.  
“It’s your fault.”  
“You did this to him.”  
“If you weren’t so careless, he would be fine.”  
“You ruin everything, you useless bastard.”  
And all he can do is sob in response.

-meanwhile....-

“Dr. I, I need a check on the IV machine, as it seems to be acting up.”  
Schneep stated, as he compared Anti’s pulse to the results on the screen in front of him. “On it, I’ll go get Google to fix it.” Dr. Iplier called back.  
“Let’s see... replace this wire, fix this circuit, and... we’re done! It should be fixed!” Google stated triumphantly, as he and Bing finished fixing the IV machine at the doctors’ request. “Bing, did you get the visual circuit running, so the doctors won’t think he’s dead when he isn’t?” “Yup, I read an article on Wikipedia about it, so it should be perfect!” “Great!”  
At that moment, Wilford walked in, practically dragging Dark behind him. 

“How’s it going?” Asked Wil, more for Dark’s sake than his own. “Well, we fixed the IV machine, but otherwise, no change. There’s, maybe, a 3% chance he will wake up, but we are doing what we can to improve those odds.” Replied Schneep. “That reminds me, we have some news. It isn’t bad news, and it isn’t good news. At exactly 5:00 today, we are pulling the plug, because we’ve helped Anti all that we can. He will either wake up like nothing happened, or he will be dead.” Stated Dr. I, in his usual monotonous voice.  
Meanwhile, Dark had pulled up a chair next to Anti’s hospital bed and was clasping Anti’s hands. “I’m so sorry. This is all my fault. If you wake up- no, WHEN you wake up- I will be more careful, I promise. I love you, Anti.” Dark whispered.

-later, at 4:59-

The Ipliers and the Septiceyes had all squeezed into the small hospital room, as   
Schneep prepared to unplug the support system. They had it hooked up so that they could still read the vital status on the IV machine, even without the other life support stuff being equipped. “Ready? Moment of truth...” Schneep said nervously. “Three... two... one...” and he pulled the plug.  
The vitals wavered for a minute, and then:

 

The line indicating his pulse went out. The flatlining tone on the IV machine played.  
Anti was dead.

Dark burst into tears, as did almost everyone else. The left the hospital room, to decide on the next course of action.

————————————-

 

 

 

Anti opened his eyes, and stood up. He unhooked the IV machine, and walked out of the room, as he muttered one sentence:

 

“I love you too, Dark.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oof.

**Author's Note:**

> Idk if writing this was a good idea, or if it sucked, but I’m making more anyway, and I feel I figure out how to add chapters, I will!


End file.
